It's Not Red
by mackgirl
Summary: Victoire's hair is not red...so why does everyone seem to think it is. Written in response for the Hogwarts Online daily prompt strawberry.


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter and it's world. I am just playing in the world that JKR created._

_This was in response to the Hogwarts Online daily prompt. The prompt was strawberry._

**It's Not Red**

Bill and Fleur stood over the baby crib admiring their new baby daughter. Bill couldn't help but think that Victoire seemed so small and fragile in the crib, as if the smallest thing would break her as gazed down on her sleeping form. It amazed him just how little she really was, which was surprising since he clearly remembered when Ginny, Ron, Fred and George were all babies.

"Are you okay?" Fleur asked as she slipped an arm around him, "You started to frown."

Bill pulled Fleur closer and nodded, "I was just thinking about when Fred and George were born."

Fleur gave Bill an affectionate squeeze, "We could change her name so she is named after Fred."

Bill shook his head, they had this conversation before but Bill was adamant that Fred's name should be saved for George to use if he so wished. Besides, he thought it would just be too painful since Victoire had been born on the two year anniversary of Fred's death and the end of the war.

"No, I still think it should be saved for George to use," Bill announced and Fleur nodded in agreement besides him, "Besides, what better name for someone born on the anniversary of the end of the war then Victoire?"

Just then Victoire began to fuss in her crib and Fleur left Bill's side to pick her up. As Fleur began to rock her softly in her arms, the light from the room caught Victoire's hair and Bill could make out the slight red tint.

He grinned, "Well look at that she's going to have strawberry blonde hair. A perfect mixture of me and you."

* * *

Victoire stood with her hands on her waist as she glared at Teddy. She could not believe that Teddy was so stupid he would call her a redhead. Not that she had something against red hair, the majority of her family had red hair, but her hair was not red. It was strawberry blonde. It was just as much blonde as it was red. Just because she happened to have some red in her hair did not make her a redhead.

"I don't see why you are so mad at me!" Teddy exclaimed, "Your hair is red."

Victoire sighed in frustration, "It is not red! It is strawberry blonde!"

Teddy chuckled at Victoire's outburst, which only mad Victoire angrier, "Red and Strawberry blonde are the same thing."

"No, they are not the same thing," Victoire began to explain, "If my hair was red, that would mean that I only inherited my hair color from my Dad. That is why I'm Strawberry blonde; it's a mixture of my parents and their families. The red comes from my Dad, while the blonde comes from my Maman."

Teddy shook his head, "Does it really mean that much to you?"

Victoire nodded, "It does."

Shaking his head once again, Teddy promised to never make the same mistake again.

* * *

Victoire sat up in her bed as she held the new baby. She was enjoying these few minutes she had to spend alone with the baby while Teddy went to retrieve the other children from Shell Cottage. Carefully, she tightened the blanket around its tiny body as she felt it shudder.

A loud crash sounded from downstairs, followed by laughter and a shout of what was broken. Victoire never heard a response as footsteps pounded on the staircase. She chuckled when the door was thrown opened and her three boys clogged the doorframe with Teddy right behind them.

"Well, are you going to come and see your new sister?" Victoire inquired.

That was all it took for the boys to make their way slowly into the room and surround Victoire's bed. They cooed and exclaimed how cute the baby was. They asked about a name, which Victoire and Teddy responded they had not agreed on one yet and prompted their oldest Remus to say they could call her Sissy until she had a name.

They sat and stood clustered together around the baby for a while, before their youngest son Lance shouted, "Sissy has red hair just like Mummy!"

"Lance, Mummy doesn't have red hair," Teddy explained as he winked at Victoire, "its strawberry blonde."


End file.
